


Tales From the Prompts

by thatonenerdygeek



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, I have no idea what else to add, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Nervousness, One Shot Collection, Only in the first one, Rhys as Jack's PA, So much angst in the first one, Tumblr Prompt, more to come - Freeform, prompts, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonenerdygeek/pseuds/thatonenerdygeek
Summary: A collection of Borderlands one-shots from my Tumblr <3





	1. The Way You Said 'I love you' - A Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Since not all prompts will be the same pairing or anything like that, I'll be putting the pairing and tags in each chapter so it would be easier to navigate through each one. With that being said, if anyone has any prompt ideas, come on over to my Tumblr (hancock4prez.tumblr.com) and send me an ask. I will sometimes reblog little prompt lists as well if you don't have any ideas. 
> 
> Pairing: Rhack/Rhackothy (if you squint. Like. Really hard.)
> 
> Tags: Major Character Death, Angst, sorta Hurt/Comfort, basically BL2 AU where Rhys was dating Jack when all of that took place

No, no, no, this couldn’t be happening. This was _Handsome Jack_ , he can’t just…he _can’t_. There was no way. Rhys had to be dreaming, right? Yeah, it was all a dream, he’d wake up and Jack would be in bed next to him, staring at him with that goofy ‘I’m so in love with you’ grin on his face. It…it was a dream…had to be…

But the weight of Timothy’s gloved hand covering his mouth felt all too real. The arm around his waist holding him back was…it was too real. The wetness he felt on his neck as Timothy pressed his face into it was…this was reality. Handsome Jack was dead. His boyfriend was dead. Those goddamn vault hunters _killed_ the main source of all of his happiness.

Everything else was a blur from that point of realization. At some point, Timothy had let him go once the vault hunters had left and Rhys sprinted out from behind their hiding place, behind a rock in the distance. They had come in just as the Warrior was killed, concerned for Jack’s safety. And…it seemed like they had every reason to be.

Eventually, Rhys found himself pathetically hitting at Jack’s motionless chest, screaming at the top of his lungs as if the louder he was, the more likely it was for Jack to wake up. “Wake up, you goddamn asshole! You’re Handsome _friggin’_ Jack, you’re not supposed to die on me! I _love_ you, you can’t do this to me!” Rhys was only partially aware of Timothy crouching down behind him, hands placed on his shoulders as if it would help calm him down somehow. But he just continued to sob, leaning forward to bury his face into Jack’s blood soaked chest. 

“I love you…come back, please, _please_ come back…”


	2. The Way You Said 'I love you' - Before We Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothy, Jack and Wilhelm find themselves outnumbered by Kraggons. But when they have to jump off of a rather high cliff to escape, Timothy freezes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Timhelm
> 
> Tags: Uhhhhh none, actually. Just cute fluff.

Kraggons. It had to be kraggons. _Twenty_ , to be exact. Jack had already jumped off the side of the cliff they were on, clearly so much less afraid of heights than his double. It had been a year since the vault stuff happened, a year since Timothy was sent to work on Elpis when he wasn’t needed on Helios. But he still couldn’t get over the heights. Or the fact that he wasn’t just going to fall and turn into a bloody pancake once he hit the ground. It was Elpis, butt slams were a thing and gravity was…well, there really wasn’t any.

And…it had also been a year since Timothy first met Wilhelm. He was so…awestruck as soon as he came face to face with the… _very_ handsome cyborg. Probably made a complete fool of himself too. And he was pretty sure Wilhelm was slightly weirded out by him at first. But the days, weeks, months went on. Wilhelm started working for Jack and like Timothy, stayed on Elpis whenever he wasn’t needed. So, that gave them a lot of time to really get to know each other. 

Now here they were, half a year into their relationship and being chased by Kraggons. Oh, _fun_. 

Wilhelm must’ve seen the petrified look on his face when he looked over the cliff. Because Timothy suddenly felt the Enforcer grab his hand, squeezing it tight with that stupidly charming smile on his face. Before Timothy could ask what he was doing, his lips were covered by a familiar, rougher pair of lips, but still oh so addicting. 

“I love you. You’ll be okay, kid.” Wilhelm murmured the words to him as he pulled away, leaving Timothy with a happy, dazed look on his face. The double could only nod dumbly, pretty much following Wilhelm’s lead as they jumped off the side of the cliff. Funny. How Wilhelm barely did anything but suddenly, all of that panic and fear was long gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I knooooow, I know I haven't posted anything in ages or even updated any of my stuff. But I've been so fucking sick these days, it's been so hard to get into the writing headspace. But with prompts, it's been easier to do it because they're typically pretty short and I don't have to put too much thought into them. Since I don't have many at the moment, I'll be posting one each day until I haaaaave no more to post.


End file.
